The currently existing petrol stations are equipped with subterranean tanks the volume of which amounts to cubic metres, and further comprise servicing stands or stands with dispensing means. Customers, motor vehicle drivers, usually in a self-service mode, fill their car tanks with a desired volume of fuel and on a display they find a respective unit price, total quantity of taken fuel and a resulting price to be paid for that quantity. Than they are to pay the displayed price at the station cash desk. The described standard type of petrol stations needs a construction of subterranean tanks, inclusive necessary arrangements against fuel leakage and resulting contamination of ambient soil. The system also needs personnel to serve the station, at least at the cash desk. In most cases the stations operate the whole day through and therefore quite a large staff is necessary. Different situation occurs when it is necessary to open a temporary station, e.g. at a diversion road, when a current filling station is not available or not accessible and the next one is far away. Such a problem cannot be satisfactory removed by current standard means. There is known a mobile fuel station described in a paper PCT CZ 00/00061 which is furnished with a service stand comprising dispensing means and an operation unit which is provided with payment card handling means and a data transmission block. The arrangement described in the paper does not solve the problem of transport and installation of such a station. It is a common practice that a transport housing has to meet respective standards and regulations and in a case of a fuel tank such regulations, especially those regarding safety, are very strict and demanding.
It is an object of the invention to design a liquid dispensing station enabling safe transport, facilitating installation and removal and allowing for uninterrupted and safe operation of the station and any site.